Attack on Hive
The Attack on Hive was an attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D. to eradicate the dark Inhuman Hive. Background It was taught among the Inhumans that there is an "Intelligent Design" and that their powers are not random; they all have their specific powers for a reason.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Andrew Garner discovered that he could transform into a lethal killer dubbed "Lash" who, with a blue energy blast, killed other Inhumans by burning holes into their chests.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory Since its beginning, HYDRA sought to return to Earth the original Inhuman Hive from his exile on Maveth;Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale the organization was successful.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Daisy Johnson became not only a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but was viewed by Director Phil Coulson as a surrogate daughter. During a mission, she was brainwashed by Hive and betrayed her teammates, destroying the Playground in the process.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.17: The Team Coulson was determined to facilitate her return, though she sent clear messages that she did not want their help.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.18: The Singularity Johnson loved her boyfriend Lincoln Campbell, and, no matter their distance, would find ways to communicate with him;Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide… Johnson and Campbell used Campbell's Containment Module to talk despite his being an agent and her being a fugitive. Johnson believed that she talked Campbell in joining her at Hive's side.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.20: Emancipation Attack Expecting Lincoln Campbell, Hive waited on the platform the Quinjet would land on, only realizing it had been tricked when it was Lash who showed up instead. Initially, Hive backed up, but then attempted to fight, only to be knocked off the platform. Lash quickly jumped down and continued the attack. Hive attempted to sway Lash, but the monstrous Inhuman shielded himself with an energy blast, causing the dark Inhuman's parasites to disintegrate. Realizing its parasites were useless on Lash, Hive attempted to fight, only for the monstrous Inhuman to blow a hole in its chest, incapacitating it. As Lash went in for the kill, the Primitives, sensing their leader was in danger, escaped from the shipping container and attacked him. The Primitives stood no chance against Lash, and two were killed, but they managed to act as a distraction long enough for Holden Radcliffe and Daisy Johnson to notice they were under attack. is mortally wounded by Hellfire]] Radcliffe attempted to convince Johnson to flee, but she was compelled to protect Hive. However, she was weak from blood loss, and was only able to muster a feeble shockwave before collapsing, leaving her defenseless against Lash. However, the monstrous Inhuman chose to spare her, instead drawing Hive's parasites out of her body, freeing her from the dark Inhuman's control. Lash carried Johnson to the Quinjet, set her down, and prepared to continue the attack, but Hellfire, who had just returned from a beer run, stabbed the monstrous Inhuman in the back with his chain. Johnson knocked Hellfire and the surviving Primitives back with the strongest shockwave she could muster before comforting Lash in his final moments. Aftermath TBA Category:Events